Creed of the Hidden Blade
by The Infinite Dimension
Summary: Naruto was on his training trip with a certain pervert. However, that pervert wasn't teaching him what he needed so he reached out to people he met while traveling, and in that had many sensei he would respect more than any 'official' teacher. With this he learns to kill, unseen, faster than any, use his tricks and traps. To use what he had not used since graduating the academy!


**Creed of the Hidden Blade**

 **Awoken Murder**

Naruto groaned as he woke up that morning as the sun blazed through the bedroom window. He rubbed his brow with his free hand and wondered what he was doing the night before. He remembered returning to Konoha with that perverted bastard sensei of his.

Oh, then he remembered that test fight where he fought that dick, Kakashi-'sensei' with Sakura. He would have to admit that she had improved, and let her join in the games as he held back because he didn't care for anyone seeing how much he improved, even if seeing Kakashi beaten to a bloodied pulp would have been cool; he wondered how wide their mouths would have opened.

He had learnt a lot over the past two and a half years travelling with that idiot pervert of a sage. Well, okay, the pervert didn't teach him much, just this, that, and the other, but on his trip the pervert (though Naruto would like to believe he was useless) had his intelligence network to deal with so left Naruto alone a lot under the guise of 'research' (peeping on girls in the bathhouses-he likely would have too if Naruto didn't enjoy henging into cute young women to catch him and join the unaware girls in beating the pervert before joining them in the baths).

That left Naruto alone to his own vices a lot, and though at first he was pissed over time he realised that he would and could meet many interesting people to learn from, including the odd retired ninja from all over the elemental nations who were eager to impart their knowledge when they saw that he, though a Konohan ninja was one of the few who would disobey the word of the Hokage if it meant doing something that went against their own creed.

Naruto had never before realised that he had a ninja creed all of his own that he followed. His was his ninja way. Though a little twisted because of idiots it was apparently honourable, which was why he questioned whether he wanted to be Hokage anymore. He couldn't very well help everyone if he was leader of the village with enemies who might have needed help or something like that.

Therefore, he got aid in his training outside of his sensei. That made him question why his sensei wasn't training him properly. He taught him the odd thing like breaking genjutsu, but that could only be taken so far with his abysmal chakra control. Shouldn't that have been a better starting point?

He wanted to be able to perform genjutsu as well. However, his sage-sensei seemed to want him to rely on his prisoners' power. The power of the great nine-tailed fox Kyuubi sealed within him. But Naruto would rather work at his own power first before considering using that monsters chakra and strength.

How could he prove that he was more than the tailed beast if he used its power all the time? He didn't want to be reliant like most of the bloodline douches.

He hadn't thought much on it until his talents were pointed out to him. His stealth, traps, speed, heightened senses, and strength. If refined they could almost be his greatest assets.

It made him angry. Once he finished the academy he stopped pulling pranks. He stopped running and hiding. But they were powerful ninja abilities that he had honed naturally even while leaking so much chakra. He had advanced in survival because it meant he was safe from those in the village that wanted to harm him.

That was why he started training better. Control of his chakra was the most important. He leaked so much, and using the chakra he did he wasted ninety-five percent with some of his more simple moves like the henge, which was different to most henges in that he made his transformations solid-real.

It helped that he could use shadow clones to up his chakra control, and that made him discover other uses for clones, powerful techniques that utilised his ability to make multiple clones at once (of many different types he had finally learnt).

He had never thought that he could assassinate a man by transforming into a whore and perhaps doing unspeakable things before having the perfect opportunity to slit their throat and walking away without anyone knowing anything happened until morning, by which time he would be gone. No one would think anything of a prostitute slipping out of a dirty bastards room or apartment in the middle of the night never to return.

One of his teammates Sakura had always called him a pervert for turning into a sexy blonde version of himself before he even understood what a pervert was so he was afraid to use such transformations to his advantage before.

He had been mocked for his pranks as childish and useless, yet he caught full grown ninja in them. That was the set up. Instead of harmless paint bombs, explosive notes, and then they would have died easily.

His academy sensei had always believed he had caught Naruto while running from ANBU after pulling a prank. However, that wasn't actually true. Naruto just knew that he wouldn't hurt him. He let the man capture him to protect himself. It was a sound strategy on his part.

Naruto knew he didn't lack strength or speed, but lacked fighting talent; he needed to learn the finesse. So finding someone willing to help, even if it was only for a month was incredible. He learnt from her that he was smarter than he knew. He realised he protected himself by playing the foolish class clown as nobody feared them, so he figured that was who he would be, but now he wouldn't be so over the top, and pull it off as 'growing up' a 'little'.

He had grown quite a few inches while training and his body was a lean and strong tan colour with shoulder length sunny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

Naruto had seen that with his hidden talents that he needed to be fast and strong. But if he was going to be an assassin he needed to concentrate on chakra, strength, and speed while honing his stealth (including transformation abilities), trapping, and adding a new skill to the list, hidden blades as he knew from experience that he shouldn't let the douchebags have a chance to fight back. They should be dead before they knew he was a threat, or preferably before they knew he was there.

Cracking his eyes open he looked at the man lying in bed next to him perfectly still. There was blood around his throat, dribbling down his neck. He would always like to forget what he did to kill without creating a disturbance; to get where he needed to be, so he could retrieve what needed to be retrieved without risk of it being destroyed while he 'stormed the castle'.

Sliding off the bed he walked over to the wall mounted mirror. He could see the skinny rich man in the bed behind him, but looking into the mirror a sweet looking brown haired twelve year old girl stood, naked, staring back at him.

She was small with a flat chest starting to grow breasts. She had blood on her face and around her body with bruises from where the man got over excited with her.

Looking back over her shoulder the girls brown eyes were wild with hatred while smiling ferial. "I bet that bastard doesn't like crying little girls anymore, does he?" she asked laughingly. "Pricks tiny prick didn't even get me off! Now I'm in I have some files I need to take!"

She found the file cabinet in his room with plenty of information on broken women, ninja included who had turned traitor, using them like puppets to take orphaned girls and boys to be used as sexual toys for the rest of their lives.

"Master Jokavitch!"

She turned as a ninja wearing a leaf headband barged into the room, but he hadn't initially seen her.

"Some of the girls are missing!" he said as he rushed up to the bed. "That snake bitch is in the compound. If we act now the council will lock her up. Maybe they'll let us keep her as a present for being incon-."

He grabbed at his chest and looked down as he stopped when he saw the blood around his boss's naked body, covering his neck and staining his white sheets.

His hand was around a pair of silver coloured scissors sticking out of his own chest in horror, and looked up to see the pretty twelve year old girl, naked and walking up to and passed him she made him gasp as she pulled the scissors out of his chest as she passed and stabbed them into the back of his head, letting him drop down dead.

Naruto held the papers she came for and paused at the open door, looking back she chuckled before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing out by yourself!?" another Konohan ninja asked as he approached her from a side door. "You're new aren't you?" he asked, but Naruto didn't answer as she continued towards him and lifted her right leg her foot came down shattering his left leg, and as he fell to his knees her right hand squeezed over his mouth and nose silencing him.

He struggled with muffled screams coming from her hand clamped tightly over his mouth and nose. He was grabbing at her arm, clawing at her, but as he did she healed, including the bruises and cuts she had previously.

She continued squeezing, cracking his jaw bone and suffocating him, and within moments he was dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Walking around a few corners she came to a large chamber that looked as if it had been a warzone. There was a standoff between two forces of Leaf ninja, one led by a woman with her hair in a purple pineapple and a brown coat to her thighs.

"You'll never get away with this bitch!" one of the enemy ninja declared while she and her men were standing guard of over forty teenage girls, and a few even younger than that.

Naruto walked out and in that moment grabbed the nearest guy and broke his arm before stabbing him as she took his sword, and then slicing his head clean off. Oh yes. He was taught that most ninja that carried weapons were only passable (or she would have never taken the sword so effortlessly), and therefore, their weapons were easy targets as proved when she took his head before the blade was dropped as it stabbed through another man's throat.

Two men charged with swords but she flashed away in a swish of wind only to reappear within their guard, back turned to them in disdain, elbows shattering their ribs they flew back into the wall, crashing down out of the fight.

The remaining men took steps back while the little girl smiled at them while covered in blood. "Silly perverts!" she said while naked and blood dripping from her to the floor. "Who may I ask was the idiot who said you would even see tomorrow!?"

They paled as T&I's Anko ordered her men to execute them all, and it was over with T&I leaving Anko and the creepy little girl alone in the blood soaked death pit while taking the children to the hospital where they would be placed back in the system and helped.

"So, Anko-nee?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile. "Do you believe that I want to join T&I as your partner now or do you still doubt that I will kill among other things?!"

Anko laughed loud and amused. "Oh, you have talent kid, and the creepy little girl thing is starting to creep me the fuck out!"

The creepy little girl swished and suddenly Naruto was standing before her with his huge penis flaccid from much practice when he worked with some very talented prostitutes at a brothel where they seemed to enjoy making the occasional man disappear and taking the reward, depending on the crime.

His body was strong and solid, and though only nearing sixteen, Anko was still (as far as she was concerned) a hormonal teenage girl in a twenty-nine year old body (still a very hot body she would add).

Naruto's blue eyes held her for a moment before he smirked. "I have changed a lot since back… then. The old pervert and the useless old hag have no idea. They continue to bow before Konoha's bastard brigade and I'm sick of it! It seems they all come here to unwind in an innocent and defenceless young body, but they will meet a swift and vengeful justice."

He threw the folder to her. It was very thick. "Some of the girls who had gotten 'too old' for the clientele and moved on are in there. We might be able to find them and set them free! However, most seem to be viciously murdered while being abused!"

"I see!" she replied keeping her anger in check with a nod as she pulled out a scroll and threw it over.

He caught it, and with a swipe of chakra it burst open to reveal his clothes. He pulled on some black combats and socks with black boots. Then he pulled on a white long sleeved tee shirt with orange vest with many pockets.

"Okay, I'll speak with Ibiki!" she reluctantly agreed. "But for now you'll likely have to still continue taking missions with Pinkie! And afterwards you're moving in with me! And taking a long shower! I've seen your neighbourhood, and I don't think slaughtering those ingrates will be good for you! So the less time this new and improved vicious bitch-or bastard you've become is around them, the safer they'll be."

"Plus my apartment is kind of a shithole!" he said while she nodded slightly in sheepish agreement.

"Come on!"

Later that day Naruto sighed in content while he had been finally accepted into T&I' Shadow Ops (so for now at least he had to do things as normal and other missions behind backs).

It didn't take long to move into Anko's two bedroom house. It was much further away from the village centre, which was perfect for keeping arrogant self-centred villagers from ending up on one of his blades. He was in the shower washing away the blood, cum, and whatever else gross he had covering him as soon as he dumped his stuff.

The water was hot for once and Anko had tonnes of soap related stuff to get him clean. Back at his apartment the civilian landlord liked to turn his hot water off when he felt like it even though Naruto never missed any bill payments he was a vindictive and greedy bastard. Naruto made a mental note to investigate him and see what turned up.

However, it was just a shame that the man couldn't see passed the Kyuubi because once Naruto had moved he tampered with everything in the apartment building enough to cost the manager a lot of money putting right. Well, what comes around turns around, or something like that.

Naruto had had his eyes closed as he was washing soap away when he opened them and looked at Anko as she had entered the bathroom. She was naked with firm large tits on display with her slippery wet twat completely shaven bald.

"I hope you don't mind sharing, Naruto-chan!" Anko purred as she stepped into the bath tub/shower with him, under the water with her hair untied and lose to get soaked. "I just couldn't wait any longer!"

She said that while reaching out and grabbing his penis. She stroked it and made it hard straight away before she dropped to her knees and sucked it into her mouth. Naruto quivered and groaned as he leant back against the wall.

"Y-you can share showers, baths, and bedtimes with me any time you want!"

She grinned around his dick as she sucked and moved her head, using her tongue under his foreskin, she cupped his heavy cum filled bulls, playing with them.

That was right. He remembered what was happening. He had screwed his commanding officers tight juicy pussy all night long, her arse and mouth too.

He looked to his left and saw her lying within his arms content and comfortable, lightly asleep. He smiled as he knew he needed the comfort of someone who understood and could love him for that as she needed that very thing herself.

Stroking the fingers of his right hand through her soft hair he carefully slid from within her arms. He didn't try any ninja trick as he knew it didn't matter much if he woke her, but he still tried to be gentle.

Sliding from the bed he stood naked in her-their bedroom before finding his clothes. He smirked as she had obviously planned this as his clothes were in her wardrobe as she had given him a section for his things.

He pulled on some orange cargo shorts and a black tee before black running shoes. He figured that an early morning jog would be a great idea. It would help him wake up and he had gotten used to early starts. It seemed that he never did need much sleep but still with a lovely young lady to cuddle with he was tempted to stay but he knew she would understand.

Looking back at Anko he thought about making her breakfast in bed when he remembered that he could only make toast or ready meals, so it was best not to bother. However, he did write her a note explaining that he went for a morning jog.

He kissed her forehead before leaving through the front door as he made sure he had the key she had given him the night before.

Anko smiled as she sat up, letting the covers fall to the lap of her naked and well satisfied body. She would have never guessed that he could make girls feel that good so knew he really would make very good on his new position.

She read his note and smiled. He was actually thoughtful. She laughed at herself as she was falling for a fifteen year old boy. Though, she supposed she could be a lot more messed up and do worse.


End file.
